Give Me The Green Light
by Pretty Perverts
Summary: Mila Rose was comming home from work when some woman hits her car. Officer Kurosaki is called onto the scene. But what happens when Officer Kurosaki forgets to return Mila's license? STRAIGHT UP SMUTT! IchigoxMila AU. One shot


I was creeping in Atlanta rush hour traffic, desperate to get home. It had been a long day. All I wanted was to get on my couch and watch 'Law and Order'. It was sweltering hot, my car thermometer read ninety-eight degrees. I had my shitty ass air condition on full blast. It didn't really stop the sun from beating down on my dark skin. I was sick of the stop and go traffic on the connector.

"Come on people." I yelled, honking my horn.

I had a major presentation at work and I didn't think I did too well on it. I had just passed Williams street when a green minivan swerved into my lane.

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I felt the thump.

This dumb bitch had hit the back side of my car.

I got out and walked to the back of my car, sure enough, there was the dent. I looked at the driver who came rushing out.

"I…I am so sorry…. Oh my God, I am so sorry, my insurance will take care of everything." She was talking so goddamn fast; I could barely understand her. I grabbed my cell phone and called 911.

"We will send police out there, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, let me give you the tag information." I said walking to the back of her minivan and giving the tag number.

"Alpha Victor Tango 1425" I called out. The dispatcher was surprised I knew the lingo. I did it in case the bitch drove off. Clearly, all the episodes of 'Law & Order' or 'Blue Bloods' was paying off. I took pictures of the damage, running my fingers through my newly installed weave. I could not believe this happened, and I was on the side of the highway hot than a mother fucker dealing with this bullshit.

"I am so sorry." The woman cried.

I nodded my head and put my hand up, signaling for her to calmly shut the fuck up and to have several seats. Sweat was now forming on my newly arched eyebrow. Just as I headed to my driver side, I heard the siren. I looked up and saw a cop driving up in a charger.

"Over here." The woman yelled, wildly waving her hands in the air.

I stood up against my car as the officer parked, his blue lights on and got out the car. I wasn't paying attention as I was busy texting any and every one about my fender bender.

"Hello ma'am?" he called out.

I didn't bother to even look up right away In favor of finishing my text to my mom Jackie. I knew that my shit was legit and to be honest the cops out here are racist as fuck. He repeated his self and I finally sent the text.

"Yeah."

He waved me over, I grabbed my purse and walked up.

"I have my license." I said reaching in my bag.

"Do you have your license?" he asked the other driver.

"Ye…yes….yes…I do." She stuttered. God this bitch is anyoing I think to myself.

I handed him my license, still not looking up.

"You ok?" I heard him ask.

I looked up and finally saw him.

He had to have been 6'1 or 6'2. Way taller than my 5'6 frame. He smiled, adjusting his sunglasses. I started down, looking at his shoes, working my way up his creased pants, his gun belt hanging perfectly around his waist. His shirt tucked in and his badge shining in the sun. His freckles were defined, perfect straight teeth. Nice cheekbones and tangerine colored hair No lie, I immediately started having some serious fuck thoughts in my head.

"Yeah… I am fine." I said.

He asked me what happened and I began telling him. He stood there watching me, nodding. I was looking everywhere but directly at him.

"So she hit you?" he asked walking around me and towards my car.

It may have been hot, but I caught a whiff of his cologne and damn near passed out. He was smelling like straight up snack cakes.

"Shit." I said to myself, holding on to the side of my car.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I cleared my throat.

I was embarrassed I said it out loud. He wrote some information down as the other driver came out and with her bag.

"Wow… I may have left it at home." She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hmmm." The officer said.

"Ummm, Officer….."

"Kurosaki." He said.

"Officer Kurosaki." The woman said.

"Yes." He said turning around.

"I can't find my license."

"Uh-oh." He said still inspecting the damage.

I looked at him and then to her. I wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking with her.

"Ok, let me get your information and then I will get you on your way, you can sit in the car if you want, I know it's hot." He said to me.

"Thank you, I am sweating." He smiled. There go those freckles again. I got in the car and sat with my air condition blowing on me.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the window.

"Yes sir." I said letting my window down.

"Ms. Rose, here is your crash report number, it should be ready in about three days. You are all set. The insurance information will be on the report for you to file a claim." He explained.

I looked at him.

"Umm, is there anything else you need or want from me?" I asked.

He cocked his head to the side, smiling. Those damn freckles were making my pussy moist with all kinds of ideas.

"No ma'am, I don't need anything else, do you have any questions?"

"Umm, no, none that I can think of….. no, thank you." I said. I took the paper from his hand and drove off, heading home.

Two days later, I went to Publix after work,hoping for a bottle of wine.

"Can I see your license?" the woman asked.

I stood in line digging in my purse for what seemed like eternity.

"Oh shit." I said remembering the accident.

"I don't have it, take the wine off." I said shaking my head and sheepishly smiling to the lady next to me in line.

"Sorry." I said.

"No problem, hope you didn't lose it, that happened to me once, it was a nightmare doing the police report and going through all the trouble." She blabbed on and on.

I took my bags home and tried to find the paper with the officer's information. I could only find the main line number, which led me to dispatch.

"Hello, I need to speak with Officer Kurosaki." I said.

"Ok, what is this in regards to."

I explained to her what was going on and she agreed to patch me through to his cell phone.

I stood in my living room waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" he asked.

His voice was sexy deep.

"Umm… Officer Kurosaki?"

"Yes?"

"This is Milla Rose. You worked my accident the other day and I think you still have my license." I started.

"Hmmmm"

"It was on the connector."

He was quiet, I could hear typing in the background.

"I am looking your name up, one moment." He said.

"Sure"

"Sorry about that, my computer is slow, I have to reboot it, how are you?" he asked.

"I am okay, I still need to file a claim so I can get my car fixed, but…. I am good."

"Good to hear, I know it's never fun when you have a fender bender."

I laughed.

"No, and its August in Atlanta."

"Well, imagine wearing all the gear we have to wear."

"Oh I can imagine…. I am sure when you get home, the first thing you do is strip."

He got quiet.

OMG I couldn't believe I just said that he probably thinks I'm a hoe.

"Did you call the main line to get to me?" he asked.

"Yes, I didn't have another number."

"Okay, let me reboot and I will call you right back, I have your cell phone number on the report."

I was a little surprised but I went along with it.

"Ok?"

I hung up and silently cursed myself for being so forward. I got up from the couch just as my phone rung with a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry about that."

"Oh, no problem."

I was actually surprised he called me back, thought my strip comment turned him off.

"Oh I see you now… let me see if I have it, hold on for me." he said.

It was the way he said it that made me have a slight tingly feeling.

"I have it; I am sorry about that he announces as he returned to the phone.

"No problem, I realized it when I went to buy wine today."

"Oh, what kind?"

"Excuse me?"

"What kind of wine?"

I laughed."Chardonnay."

"Ahhh…. Chardonnay, I am more of a Hennessey man, sometimes Tequila." He replied.

"But I couldn't get it…. Because I had no license, which wasn't good."

He laughed. It was sexy.

"Which part wasn't good? You didn't have the license or couldn't get the wine?" he asked.

Now I laughed.

"Both."

"I see, well…. I can understand needing a little sumthin after a hard day of work."

"Well, I can't get what I really want and need, so I settle for some wine." I was feeling bold.

"What is it you really want and need?"

He asked it so smoothly, I had to pause.

"Well… it doesn't involve wine; I can tell you that." I said coyly.

"Tell me, I am curious."

"Sex, I was referring to sex, sorry." And just like, I was back to being shy again.

"Don't be sorry, I like a bold woman."

My eyes got big and I nervously laughed.

"I am sure your wife or girlfriend would kick my ass if she heard me talking to you like this."

"I am sure she would too, if I had either of those."

GREEN LIGHT!

"Oh, I figured….. since you look….. I just thought…. You were in a relationship."

He chuckled, still typing something.

"No ma'am, but I could say the same for you."

"No, if I had a man, I wouldn't be telling you about my non-active sex life." I laughed.

"You aren't the only one, I have been working so many night shifts, by the time I get home, I am exhausted."

"Well, I for one, appreciate what you do."

"Thank you."

"No problem, So are you working now or sitting in the parking lot of a donut shop watching people drive by trying to give them tickets?" He laughed.

"Someone must watch a lot of TV. No ma'am, I am on the side of the connector finishing your accident report."

"Ahhh…. Make sure you get it correct, I don't want to have to find you."

"I would love for you to try and find me." he said.

"I have my resources, as it is, I will have to find you to get my license."

"No, I will bring it to you."

"You will? To my house or job?"

"Whichever is easier for you, kind of part of my job, servicing the public."

"I am part of the public."

"Indeed you are."

"So, does this mean I will get servicing as well?"

"I believe it does…. Yes."

"Can I get it tonight?" I asked. He didn't say anything.

"Hello?"

"Can you get it tonight?" he repeated.

"Yes." I said.

"What? Servicing?" Now I was silent. Do I take the bait or do I keep it strictly PG? He cleared his throat.

"Ummm…."

He chuckled again.

"I would really appreciate it, if I could, being a member of the public and all."

"Tell you what, I am off at seven, I will give it to you then, how is that?"

"Perfect."

"Is the address on the license correct?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"I will bring it when I come to give it to you."

"O….ok." I said.

I thanked him before hanging up the phone.

I looked around my place and realized it needed some attention. Maybe he would just come to the door, but if I invited him in, then I wanted all my bases covered. If he said no, then I lost nothing. I jumped up and started cleaning. I threw the dishes in the dishwasher. I wiped down the kitchen counters. While there, I took the chance to take a few shots of Vodka. I was all about liquid courage at that moment. I made my bed, even threw the decorative pillows on the bed. I turned my iPod on, turning the volume down. I figured if it got to that point, then at least I was prepared. I vacuumed the living room and gave the bathroom a once over before jumping in the shower. Once out the shower, I took two more shots to calm my nerves.

Seven o'clock came and there was still no delivery. I checked my phone, no messages. Eight o'clock came and I was getting worried. I started to curse myself for cleaning up and realizing there was a chance, he wouldn't show. Or, what if he did show and was in uniform? There was no way he would be blowing my back in and he was in uniform.

I thought about calling Officer Kurosaki's phone, but decided to give him until nine o'clock before calling. Just as frustration was setting in, along with the alcohol, I heard something in my driveway. I ran to the window and peaked out my bedroom window. I saw a black Ford F250.I knew my trucks, thanks to my dad and brothers. It had what looked like thirty-five inch wheels and twenty-two inch rims. It was nice. I watched Officer Kurosaki jump out. He definitely wasn't in his uniform. He was in basketball shorts and a white tank top. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. No, he looked like he came to BLOW ME OUT.

"Oh damn." I said as I watched him walk up to my front door and ring the doorbell.

I looked in the mirror and checked out my DDD cleavage. Technically this started with me just wanting my license back. Checking myself out in the mirror, the short shorts from Victoria Secret and thigh high socks clearly accentuated my ass and the push-up bra under my tank…. Let's just say I didn't look like all I wanted was a piece of plastic.

I walked downstairs and opened the door. His back was towards me, like he was looking out over the yard and checking the neighborhood out.

"Hi…. Sorry, I know I said seven." He said as he turned around.

He stopped talking when he saw me.

"Officer Kurosaki?"

He laughed.

"Dressed like this? You can call me Ichigo." He said as he checked me out from the top of my head down to my Hello Kitty house slippers. A gift from my seven-year-old niece. I looked at him up and down. My eyes were fixated on his bulge. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move my eyes away from it. The more I stared, the wetter my pussy was becoming.

"Come in…. please." I said.

"Yeah? You sure?"

I nodded and moved out the way. "Yes, of course I am sure."

He walked in, passing me, giving me a whiff of his Axe body spray. Good Lord, I wanted to tear that man apart. He immediately took my license out his pocket.

"I apologize." He said handing it to me.

I closed the door and locked it. I shrugged it off, taking the license.

"Thank you."

"Well, you said you wanted it tonight and it was my fault I didn't give it back." he explained.

"Oh yeah, I did say I wanted it tonight, I didn't think you were coming. I was just getting ready for bed." I lied.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am a man of my word, I said I would bring it, so I did." He as smooth.

"I greatly appreciate it."

He looked at me up and down, by this point, I had a wet spot, I could feel it growing in the crotch of my shorts.

"So you were getting ready for bed, huh?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, long day."

"Well, I won't keep you then…."

"No, you are fine, really."

He smiled with those mother fucking freckles.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked walking into my kitchen.

"Water is fine." He said sitting on the couch.

I looked at him while I poured him some purified ice water.

"Here you are."

"Thank you, it is hot as hell outside." I smiled.

"I know, I guess you went home first and immediately got in the shower?"

"I stripped first." We both laughed as I sat next to him.

"How long have you been on the force?"

"This agency, seven years." I nodded.

"You like it?"

He shrugged."It's ok."

We had an awkward silence. I watched him drink, he had a fresh haircut, no acne. His Adam's apple moved every time he swallowed. My eyes looked at his neck, I could imagine sucking on it, his chest…. I could imagine scratching it while riding him.

"You have a nice place." He said looking around.

My pussy was screaming for me to be bold. It was screaming to take the glass from his hand and straddle him and get this party started.

"You didn't have to bring my license here; I am sure that is completely against policy."

"Well, not against it, just frowned upon. But, sometimes people can't wait until normal business hours for stuff like that."

I smiled."I wasn't talking about the license." I said lowly.

"Oh? What were you referring to?" he he was daring me to be bold.

"Well…. Based on our conversation….."

"Ok…."

"I wanted to see you, I wanted to see more." I said not making eye contact.

"See more?" he asked tilting his head to get me to look at him. In my mind, I was wondering if all women had this issue being bold and up front with a man. No, I didn't know Ichigo Kurosaki. No, I didn't know his background. But, what I did know was that I wanted to fuck the hell out of him, well, I wanted him to fuck the dog shit out of me, at least one good time.

"Ichigo…."

" ." He said.

I cleared my throat.

He chuckled a little.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Because you weren't nervous on the phone."

"I know."

"Did you have something in mind?" he asked.

I laughed.

He sat his glass down and stood up. He looked at me as he took his tank off. He had three tattoos on his body. I wanted to reach out and touch them. He had a rose with barb wire over his heart. He had a cross on his stomach and a quote on his right side. Without any words, he took his basketball shorts off and my mouth dropped open.

"Where is your bedroom?" he asked. I cleared my throat and pointed to the stairs."Show me." he said.

I got up and led him to the second floor to my master bedroom. "Take your clothes off." He said while walking over to the bed.I don't know what it was, but I was getting more and more turned on by his commands. He wasn't asking for anything, just telling me what to do. There was something sexy about a man that didn't ask, just commanded. And he was so smooth with it, I felt obligated to comply. After all, he was the police.

I stripped out of my tank top and boy shorts. I unclasped my red satin bra and threw it on the floor. My nipples were erect; my waxed pussy was already slippery.

"Come here." He said.

I walked over to the king size bed, standing at the foot of the bed. He was butt naked besides the tube white socks he was wearing.

"Suck it." He ordered.

I paused and looked at the dick, then to him. He was dead serious. I licked my lips and crawled up the bed towards him.

"Wow." I said taking it in my hand. It curved a little to the left, but all nine inches were staring at me, daring me to deep throat it.

I kissed the tip as my iPod switched to ' Late Night Tip' by Three Six Mafia.

I took his dick inch by inch inside my mouth. He jumped as my cold mouth met his warm, pre-cum dripping dick. I wrapped my hand around the base as I closed my eyes and started sucking.

"Yeah…. Nice and slow." He said. I looked him in his eyes as I got half of his dick in my mouth.

"Keep going." Was the next order.

I pushed more in my mouth, breathing through my nose. I was determined to get all of him to the back of my throat. I came up, opened my mouth and let all the saliva drip down the sides before repeating the process. I sucked the spit up before spitting on the tip and used my hand to rub it in. I made slurping sounds, sucking it nice and slow, running my tongue up and down the sides.

"Ooo shit." He moaned.

I took him back in my mouth and used my hand to jack off his base. His moans let me know I was heading in the right direction. He thrust his hips up, pushing his dick all the way in my mouth. I started gagging on it, saliva pouring out of my mouth.

"Oh fuck." He said grabbing some of my hair.

My eyes were watering, my mouth was full of his dick, but I wouldn't stop.

"Suck that dick like I'm the president." He said.

Inside I was laughing at his ole corny ass. But it gave me an idea as my head bobbed up and down. I began humming 'Hail to the Chief'. The vibration of my tonsils on his rock hard dick was too much for him. Ichigo reached down and damn near threw me off of I could say anything, he was in between my legs and had them spread open. He pushed my legs back.

"Hold them." He said angrily.

I grabbed each leg as he spread my pussy lips before diving his head in. His tongue was still cold and I jumped when he touched me. He licked from my pussy hole up my clit and labia. I couldn't stop moaning, it felt so good. He stuck his finger in me as his tongue flickered over my clit.

"Shit…" I moaned as he started sucking on my pussy hole like it was a straw. I was shaking as he began tongue fucking my pussy. His thumb began rubbing my clit while he worked on my hole. The circular motion covered all the sensitive areas of my clit, driving me wild. I let my legs go, still keeping them in the air as I grabbed the pillow to cover my orgasm screams.

"Naw, let me hear you." He said snatching the pillow away, throwing it on the floor. He went back to licking my pussy before pushing my legs up even more, causing me to rock back on my neck. That's when I felt his tongue move further past my pussy and towards my asshole.

"OHHHH FUCK!" I yelled.

He licked me from front to back, rocking me on and off my neck like a baby. He took total control of my body and I gave it up freely. I couldn't control the third orgasm he was bringing to my body.

"Oh shit."He jumped up and started stroking his dick as I moved closer to him, legs open.

"You ready?" he asked.I smiled.

He eased his dick into my throbbing, dripping wet pussy. He held still for a moment while I pulsated around him. He was huge and clearly, I was not prepared for just how huge.

"Take it." He said.

Once I got used it, I moved my hips, telling him to stroke in and out of me. Ichigo took the hint and started moving his hips. I held on to his arms as he began picking up the pace in and out of me. He buried his head in my neck, biting my neck gently. I dug my nails in his back as he pushed inside me even more.

"Fuck." I said.

"This is what you wanted?" he asked inches from my ear.

"Hell yeah." I moaned through gritted teeth.

He started pounding in and out of me, not having any mercy. I held on to him for the ride he was taking me on. He sat up, still stroking in and out of me. I reached down and started rubbing my clit.

"Oooo yeah…. Rub that shit." He said.

I rubbed with my right hand and grabbed my breast with my left. Ichigo kept fucking me as I rubbed, I felt a huge orgasm coming over me.

"Fuck me harder…. Harder." I yelled partially out of breath.

I didn't have to say it twice as Ichigo started slamming his dick in and out of me. I rubbed as I finally felt my pussy contracting with his huge dick in me.

"You like that?" he asked.

I couldn't answer him; I was too busy screaming as I came all over his dick. Ichigo wrapped his hand around my neck, squeezing as he fucked me. He choked me as I was cumming on his dick. I closed my eyes, about to pass out, unable to scream. I was no longer making human noises. I sounded like a wild animal. I couldn't do anything but take the choking he was giving me. Finally, he let go and pulled out of me.

"Turn the fuck over."

His vulgarity made my pussy gush with excitement. I quickly turned over, hiking my ass in the air. Ichigo slammed back inside me and began fucking me from the back. He SMACKed my ass, making the ripples run across my cheeks.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Louder bitch"

"YES!" I yelled.

SMACK

"You like this dick?"

"YES!"

SMACK"This my pussy?"

"YESSSSS!"

"Yeah…. Take this big daddy dick"

"oh fuck me daddy…." I said moaning and moving my hips.

SMACK "Say that shit again."

"Fuck. Me. Daddy" I said as he was thrusting in and out.

SMACK

"Oooo yeah baby." I whined.

Just then he pushed my head into the mattress and fucked me so hard. He was ramming his dick inside me. Whatever sound I was making, couldn't be heard, he had me completely pressed into the mattress.

"There you go…. Yeah…. Goddamn girl, this pussy is tight as fuck." he said. I was completely out of breath when he let me up.

"Turn over." He said.

I turned over as Ichigo got on one knee, jacking his dick.

"Lick my balls."

My eyes got big. I scooted under him and opened my mouth, taking his sweaty ball into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around on it.

"Oooo shit…. Yeah… just like that." He said.

I licked them both as he continued jacking his dick.I sat under him as he positioned his dick over my face.

"Oh fuck, I'm about to nut." He said looking down at me.

I knew it was coming and just as I opened my mouth, he exploded all over my face and mouth. The cum was dripping off my chin on to my chest. Ichigo fell back, out of breath and sweaty. His chest heaving going up and down.

"Oh shit." He said.

I licked my lips, tasting his cum. It was salty, a little bitter, but I didn't care. I walked in my bathroom and washed my face.

"Mila, Mila, Mila…. Bitch you bad." He laughed.

I laughed as I splashed water on my face and got the soap off.

"You ok?" I called out.

"Hell yeah." I held on to the counters, before sitting on the toilet to pee. I had to hold on to the wall, it hurt like a bitch to pee. A clear sign that I had been fucked well.

I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, leaning up against the headboard.

"Damn, that was good." We laid there for about twenty minutes before Ichigo got up.

"I better get going" he said.

I moaned. "Yeah, early morning for me." I said.

He got dressed, I threw my shorts and tank on, and walked him downstairs.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Night." I closed the door, and went back up to the bedroom, turning the lights off. A few minutes later, my phone chimed with a text.

 **'That was fucking awesome! I am taking the truck back to Renji'sand will pickup my truck.'**

 _'Yes it was, we are so bad Telll RenjiI said hi, don't forget to pull the trash out on your way in. They come tomorrow. The alarm is on BTW. I will probably be sleep.'_

 **'Ok, do we still need milk?'**

 _'No, I got some when I went to Publix.'_

 **'Ok, I'll be home soon'**

' _Cool_.'

 **I love you bae**

 _I love you too bae_

Ahh… the joys of keeping our marriage spicy.

Yes Ichigo and Mila are married in this one shot.


End file.
